


Two Couches and A Turtle

by catsandladyluck



Series: Domestic Drabbles [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Domestic Drabbles, M/M, Part 4, Penny is D O N E, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, Two Couches and A Turtle, YOU ALL GET NEW COUCHES, You get a new couch, and Baz is a turtle, and Simon is a sap for grumpy Baz, carry on, penelope bunce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: It wasn’t my idea to buy two sofas. There was absolutely no point when the one we have is perfectly comfortable and spacious. But Penny insisted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 4 of Domestic Drabbles: A Series :D Inspired by real life events with my husband.  
> 

_Simon_

 

It wasn’t my idea to buy two sofas. There was absolutely no point when the one we have is perfectly comfortable and spacious. But Penny _insisted_.

“ _Simon,”_ she had said, rolling her eyes at me when I questioned her at the furniture shop. _“As much as I love sitting right next to you and Baz while you two snog your faces off, I really think that buying another couch would be a good idea.”_

 _“But, Penny_ — _”_

_“No ‘buts’, Simon. We’re buying another couch.”_

I didn’t argue with her further at the time, but now I wish I had.

Baz glares at me from across the room as I adjust my legs on the sofa. He’s curled up on the new couch, on the other side of the living room, in a pile of blankets that I threw on him earlier, and only his head and his book are peeking out from it. He looks like a turtle; a very irritable one.

“Honestly, Snow,” he says, snapping his book closed. “There’s room for both of us to sit over here.”

“Baz, it’s a _loveseat._ ”

“Obviously, Snow.”

“With my wings and your ten blankets, there’s no way we can comfortably sit over there. Plus” —I gesture at the space next to me— “there’s _more_ room over here.”

Baz rolls his eyes. “That couch sits directly in front of the sun. And you know I—”

“—get sunburns. Yeah, yeah.” I wave my hand at him nonchalantly, and he scoffs and glares at me again.

“I need these blankets because I’m cold.”

“You wouldn’t be cold if you sat over here.”

Baz narrows his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” I say. “ _Sunburns_.”

He rolls his eyes again, and shifts further into his blanket pile. “I’m not moving.” His stare is challenging.

I shrug. “Fine.”

Baz cocks his eyebrow, then shakes his head and opens his book.

This is why I dislike the whole ‘two sofas’ thing. It’s a never-ending argument over who will move when we want to sit together. Baz seems to live in his blankets, and my wings are too bulky, which makes our original couch perfect. It’s comfortable and can easily fit five people. Penny’s loveseat is just _too_ small. But Penny placed it in the darkest corner of the living room, and Baz immediately started sitting there. I scoffed at this. _Typical vampire._

When the room becomes too quiet, I stare over at Baz. He seems somewhat flustered and still irritated, and he keeps grumpily pushing his hair out of his face. I grin and stand up. He glances at me and catches my eye, watching me as I walk over and stop in front of him.

“You look like a turtle.” I say, pushing a few strands of his hair behind his ear and grinning even more.

“I hope you didn’t come over here just to insult me,” he says, but he just seems flustered instead of angry. I then move over some of the blankets and sit awkwardly by his feet. I move my wings around, folding them a few different ways, but nothing seems to work.

“Here, Snow,” Baz says, sitting his book on the side table. He pulls off his blankets, props up his knee, and lets his other leg hang off the side. “Come here.”

I grin at him again. I do that a lot; grin at Baz. I move over and sit by his knee, laying down sideways against his chest and propping my feet on the edge of the loveseat. He pulls one blanket over me and one around his shoulders, then pushes my wings to lay up against the back of the couch.

“Comfortable now?” He asks, looking down.

“Yeah,” I say, wrapping my fingers around his arm. He puts his hand in my hair and pulls through it gently.

“Good,” he says. “But I’m not. So when the sun goes down, we’ll sit on the other couch.”

I look up and smile at him. “Yeah?”

His eyes are shining, as bright as grey can, and he kisses me.

Suddenly a door shuts, and Penny walks into the room. She’s staring at us intently, her eyes fierce and her mouth in a frown. She walks towards the front door and grabs her purse from the coat rack.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“To get another fucking sofa.”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell.  
> Follow me on tumblr: @carryonsimoncarryon


End file.
